Lost Treasure
by smile-grin-laugh
Summary: A weasel named "Jill Myrtle", was forced to finish a quest her husband has done a year before he had died. She soon falls into a perilous world below where a strange weasel would be known to be her guide to find the lost treasure. She must find it before it's all too late.


My name is Jill. Jill 'Myrtle'. It was my last name, until now. I was supposed to be home with my kits, until a threat came upon me. They say that I should find something to repay some 'old debt' by my late husband. But, why us? I mean, we can't afford to repay anything like those. The only thing they wanted was gold and diamonds buried underneath the Earth. If I don't find any, they might use my kits as hostage to force me to find deeper. I promised them that I would find it. Then, onto my journey… but before that, I must hide my kits for their own safety…

The weasel came home, worried sick. She could not find any food for her kits. The humans had already have taken everything, including her husband to be used for their clothing. _How sick was that! _Anyhow, she didn't lose hope. Her kits were almost adults, so her troubles would soon be over after the next three seasons.

"Jill Myrtle," a weasel called out.

"Coming," she said, walking towards the door.

"Hello...?" she asked in confusion.

"Where's your husband?"

"Good morning, would you like some snacks?"

"NO, thank you." he replied, "where's your husband?"

"He's dead last winter."

"Oh... boys!" he called out to his men.

"We had a deal, and he dies?!" he complained

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Boys, get her in," he commanded. Just then, two weasels took her by the elbow.

"Help!" she screamed. Just before anyone could reach out to her, she got thrown into a sack, stolen from a human tribe. While inside the sack, she struggles to breathe, when all of a sudden, the weasels took her out from it. Then, the weasel he met earlier this morning, spoke to her again, and said. "Find me a treasure down there, and make sure you would finish the job by then,"

"What job? And, what treasure?!" and _woosh_, she went falling into an abyss.

...

In a strange underground world, fogs hovered throughout its land. Within a forest, came sight of a weasel. She was in the middle of life and death (as in _being_ _eaten_). While at her last chance of living, she struggles to climb up a tree with her arm bleeding. A monster was following from behind; making such clamorous noise that tells her it is hungry. In order to escape its presence, she must swing through the vines, which hung in front of her. At the time she had climbed to the very top, she wrapped her arm with a leaf that she took deep inside a jungle of misery. The monster behind her vanished, which made her curious. Deep in her thoughts were regret, fear, and despair. How could she even survive this? Her job description has not mentioned her instant death.

Suddenly, her surroundings grew quieter, more mysterious. From behind her, a weasel swung pass by her, shouting "Yee-haw!" After hearing a sound of another weasel, she knew she was safe. But, how was her _rescuer _able to know where she was? The only thing her weasel friends told her was there was no one occupies the land with neither civilization nor communication. Not long enough; the beast came back, trying to knock down the tree to get its meal. The weasel came back, swinging clumsily towards her. His eye has a leaf-eye patch.

"Grab my hand!" he said. The weasel took his hand. The breeze struck her fur, which made her blood running colder.

"Hold on tight!" it added.

"To what?!" asked the female

"The vine! Don't let go until you reach the other side!" he replied

"Where?"

"Just let ta' winds lead you to where you like!" and the weasel let go, landing on his feet, heading towards the monster that was hunting her down. While she held tight unto the vine, she watched helplessly at the weasel. Soon, the fog covered the view. _What was he doing?_ She thought, keeping her eyes on the thick fog. Just then, she bumped into a tree. She let go of the vine, and fell on the ground. It was only a few feet tall, so it was not fatal. She fell unconscious. Few hours later, she woke up with her back was sore. She found herself inside a small den, with her head wrapped with a somewhat herb bandage. _Ouch._ She sat up from where she lay. From above her, she felt someone approaching her, but wasn't visible.

"W-who goes there?" she asked aloud, glancing at a rock from the floor, trying to stand up to use it as a weapon. She held the rock in her hand, and hid it behind her back. Creeping in front of her appeared her rescuer.

"Hallo the-ah." He said in a nice tone, "How ah yo' feelin'?"

"I'm f-fine." She replied with confusion

"Where did you come from?"

"U-uh… from above."

"Oh. So yo' ah fro'm da' surface! How'd ya get he-ah?"

"I don't know." She replied, hiding the rock behind her back.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Buck."

"I'm Jill Myrtle."

"Glad ta' meet ya." he said, "Wot brings you he-ah?"

" I came to find a lost treasure that was supposedly-"

"Ah. Lost treasure ya say? Never heard of 'em..." with his reply, his guest grew aware that _this_ guy might not help him.

"Okay... this _treasure_ isn't just any treasure that you usually find in the-"

"Treasures are all the same."

Jill rolled her eyes, "No. Not all of them." she said, "This treasure may fool you by the setting sun or the full moon. It has powers that can hypnotize anyone who crosses it."

Buck turns back to her attention, "And what was the purpose of findin' this _lost treasure _of yours?"

"To repay back some old debt," she said, "could you help me?"

The weasel became reluctant on whether he'd help her or not. He knew treasures were found back at Treasure Cove. However, danger lies ahead. He cannot managed to risk his life again from any treasure hunts. He sighed. "Look, lass, I don't know what you're talkin' about,"

"Please, I have kits back at home," she said, "please, just help me find a cove in this place and I'll be on my way."

"And why should I?" he asked.


End file.
